Total Drama Roadtrip
by tr1xx777
Summary: Courtney left TDI when she learnt that she was pregnant with Duncan's baby. About 10 years later, she is forced into a roadtrip consisting of the entire TDI crew. How will Duncan take when he finds out the real reason Courtney left TDI? T for mentions of sex and swearing.
1. Leaving

Courtney POV

Tears flooded my eyes as I stared at what I held in my hands. A pregnancy test. The little plus sign on it seemed to be mocking me. How could this happen? I was a good girl.

Tons of people have unprotected sex millions of times, and the first time I have it I get pregnant. It isn't fair! I bet Lindsay was done it way more than once and I doubt that girl even knows what a condom is. Well she knows what pregnancy tests are at least, where do you think I got the test from? Chris?

I still had a few more weeks left on the island and by the end of it, my baby bump would be showing for the entire world to see. I wasn't going to let that happen, I had to leave. I couldn't let the entire world see how much of a slut I was.

Dropping the test in the grabage, I raced to my cabin and started throwing all my clothes into my suitcase unlike I normally would have. If I were packing for a vacation any other time, I would have folded the clothes nice and neat, but this was no vacation.

"Courtney?" I looked up to see DJ standing at the door holding my test in his hand. "Are you alright?"

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I broke down crying. He rushed to my side and began stroking my hair. Thankfully, the cameras were focusing on Heather as she did something evil, as usual.

"Sh. It's all going to be okay." he soothed and put the test in my suitcase. I shook my head as more tears flooded my eyes.

"No it's not. I'm a slut, my entire life is ruined." I cried harder.

"No you aren't, everyone makes mistakes. You just got unlucky this time." DJ told me. I hiccuped as I took in deep breaths. Once I pulled myself together, he asked the question I knew was heading my way. "What are you going to do with it?"

Abortion was not an option and neither was giving it away. I couldn't bare to know that I was one of those people who abandon their children the second they're born. "I'm going to walk away from this place, I'm going to move to somewhere where nobody can find me and I'm going to have the baby and try to raise it."

DJ nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. "Does Duncan know?" he whispered in my ear and I shook my head. Duncan was a stud, a bully. I was his girlfriend and he pissed me off sometimes to the point that I wanted to break his neck. How the hell could I tell someone like that I was having their baby? Even if he did stay, he was too immature to take care of a child.

"Please don't tell him. Just pretend that you're as shocked as everyone else when you find the note saying I'm gone." I told him, he hesitated but nodded. Despite the pain I was feeling right now, I couldn't be more happy to have a friend like DJ.

I quickly scribbled a departing note and placed it on my pillow. DJ helped me pack the rest of my things and slip me out of the camp unnoticed. Few people knew that there was a third staff member on the island. The sailor.

Harry, the sailor, brought me back to civilization, no questions asked. He must have just suspected that the pressure of the reality TV show was too much to bare. Sometimes, it was.

I waved goodbye to DJ as I sailed away. I knew he would keep my secret. After that, I turned around and faced the sea. I was ready to begin a new chapter in my life.

**Okay, not sure if I'm going to continue this but I'll add a few more chapters and see what you all think. Review.**


	2. Kidnapped

**Ten Years Later**

Courtney POV

I sighed as I lay my head against the steering wheel. "You two went too far this time." I told my daughters, Scarlett and Alessandra. I usually just called Alessandra, Ali and sometimes called Scarlett by her nickname, Scarface.

"That girl needed to be taught a lesson." Ali said and cracked her knuckles. Scarlett smirked at her sister.

"So you give her a swirly and tape her to the wall?" I snapped. My daughters had taken after Duncan in every way. They both got his black hair and blue eyes and his bully personality. Ali even dyed the under layer of her hair green, remind you of anyone? Scarlett dyed hers red, it was one of the only ways anyone could tell them apart.

"Wow mom, we'd think you would be used to it by now." Scarlett laughed. This was the second school they had been kicked out of this year, sixth in the past three years. They were only nine!

"Just... Don't talk for the rest of the ride. When we get home, you two are going over to our new neighbors house and greeting them. Be pleasant." I ordered and they both groaned. I was hoping the two would use this opportunity to make some friends. The only ones they had were bad influences. Actually, I shouldn't say that, Scarlett and Ali were the bad influences here.

I dropped the kids off at our neighbors house as I watched from the car. A young boy, maybe a few years younger than Scarlett and Ali, answered. They smiled and after a few minutes, the boy let my daughters inside. Confident that they were behaving, I exited the car and entered my own house.

I was greeted by a large pile of bills on the kitchen table that still needed to be paid. I was already deep in debt. Working in a cubicle and paying for two troublesome kids wasn't exactly easy financial wise. If only I had finished Total Drama Island. I could have won, but then again, reality TV shows don't give away that kind of money to pregnant teenagers.

Scarlett and Ali barging in the front door brought me back to reality. I had to forget my time on that island, it was my decision to leave and it was a responsible one.

"Mom, Charlie's parents wanna meet you!" Ali said as they dragged Charlie up to their bedroom. I feel for the kid, I really do.

I glanced up to see two people I never thought I would see in my life. Lindsay and Tyler from Total Drama Island.

"Oh my gosh, Courtney?" Lindsay gasped and rushed to me for a hug. Tyler went in for a stable pat on the back. Neither of them changed that much. Lindsay had lost the bandana and Tyler traded the sweats for a T-shirt and jeans. The only real physical difference was that they were taller and Lindsays body finally caught up with he boobs.

"You guys are the neighbors?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. I wish we had stayed in Hawaii.

"Yeah, this is rad, man!" Tyler said. Guess neither of them changed much.

"So like, what happened to you?" Lindsay asked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Uh, just decided the island wasn't for me." I lied. They both weren't smart enough to count back the years and figure out the time I got pregnant was when I was on the island.

"Oh, so are you coming to the reunion?" Tyler asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"What reunion?"

"Chris is getting back everyone who was on the island together for a reunion. It's going to be a two month long road trip." Lindsay explained and blinked her big blue eyes. After ten years she was still as pretty as she was back then.

"I don't think so." I said and they glanced at each other. It looked kind of evil, like they had a telepathic connection or something. Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"Well okey dokey, we'll just take Charlie and leave." Tyler said and grabbed his son who had just entered the kitchen. The three walked out the front door without looking back. Something was weird about that entire experience.

* * *

It was the middle of night when I opened my eyes to see four people standing over carrying duct tape and a very large potato sack. I screamed but stopped when I realized it was only Scarlett, Ali, Tyler and Lindsay.

I flicked on the light and was about to say something when Scarlett cut me off by covering my mouth with duct tape.

"Sorry mom, it was their idea." Ali apologized while pointing to our neighbors but helped Lindsay as they wrapped my arms and legs with tape too.

I screamed as the pulled the bag over my head and body. I couldn't believe I was actually getting kidnapped by two idiots and my daughters!

I kicked and punched whoever was carrying me until I felt myself being dumped into a cramped space and heard a door closing. I felt the floor vibrate as I realized where I was. I was in the trunk of a car.

I screamed some more until I finally gave up. So, I was stuck in the trunk of a car, with my arms and legs bound and duct tape over my mouth and still in a potato sack, just great!

I started screaming for help again but was cut off when the car screeched to a stop and I bounced around the trunk, hitting my head against the side in the process. Everything went black.

**Chapter two! Review!**


	3. Secrets

**Hey, I promise to switch up the point of views soon...maybe. Yeah, I don't know. R&R though!**

Courtney POV

I woke up and I was still in the damn trunk. I must have been there for a while now because the duct tape was starting to hurt my wrists and ankles. I tried to rip the tape off of my mouth but there wasn't enough space in the sack for me to lift my hands to my face, besides, Scarlett and Ali taped my fingers too. They were so grounded when we got home!

I heard the trunk door opening again and felt myself being picked up. I started screaming again but it was muffled by the tape so I added kicking and punching to the mix.

Someone-probably Tyler- dropped me on the ground and opened the sack. I hopped out and attempted to attack Tyler and Lindsay but fell to the ground. Scarlett ripped the tape off my mouth and that's when I started bitching.

"I'm going to kill you two! Who the hell comes to my house in the middle of the night and convinces my kids to help kidnap me?" I screamed and Ali and Scarlett tried stifling their giggles as I failed to stand up.

"Get this fucking tape off me!" I yelled and Ali and Scarlett rushed to my side, they knew me well enough to know when to stop fooling around. The second my hands and feet were free, I lunged at Tyler.

Lindsay pulled me off him with the help of Scarlett, Ali and even Charlie. They started dragging me in the direction opposite of the car and I struggled to break free but they all had an iron grip.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and tried fighting.

"No! You will go to the reunion and you will be pleasant!" Ali laughed and Scarlett snickered at her joke when it hit me.

Reunion? Oh fuck, she ment the TDI reunion. I struggled harder but I was slung over Tyler's shoulder and carried to my doom.

"No, you don't understand!" I begged but he didn't let me down. I was thrown on the ground once again and was about to pummel that guys face in when I heard my name.

"Courtney?" I turned to see Duncan standing at the door of a large RV and the entire cast of TDI, save for Ezekial and Eva, staring at me with wide eyes. Even Heather was there.

"Oh shit." I whispered as everyone ran to give me a hug, everyone except Duncan that is.

"I didn't tell a soul." DJ whispered in my ear and gave me a quick hug before pulling away and moving to stand by the rest of the crew that had finished hugging me.

Duncan was still standing at the door and staring at me with his big blue eyes. He had lost the mohawk but kept the eyebrow piercing.

"Um, hi?" I said. He looked so hurt and lonely, like a lost puppy. He didn't reply but moved to sit in one of the lawn chairs beside Geoff.

"Courtney, what happened to you? You kinda disappeared off the face of the earth." Gwen said as Trent wrapped his arm around her waist.

At that moment, Scarlett, Ali and Charlie stumbled in, covered in dirt. Charlie ran from my daughters and hid behind Tyler. Scarlett and Ali knuckle punched as they snickered to themselves. I just barely heard Charlie say to his father "Dad, they tried to tape me upside down to a tree."

"Mom, we're bored." Ali said and cracked her knuckles. I saw Bridgette cringe a little at the cracking sound but didn't say anything.

Scarlett and Ali seemed to notice everyone staring at them and gave them all their best glares. "What are you looking at?" Scarlett spat.

"Who's kids are those?" Duncan asked, his eyes were wide with fear and his voice was kinda high pitched. Ali and Scarlett didn't seem to get what the big deal was and went to torture Charlie some more.

"Uh, Surprise?" I tried. Duncan stood and walked into the RV, and he used to call me uptight. I sighed as I sunk into one of the lawn chairs. Everyone was still staring at me and I felt uncomfortable. This was one of the moments when I wished I could go back in time and fix all the mistakes I made.

Duncan POV

I stared at Courtney as she stood uncomfortably beside two girls. The girls looked exactly like me, same blue eyes, same trademark smirk, same black hair.

"Who's kids are those?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. They were my children.

"Uh, surprise?" Courtney said, she had a look of pleading in her eyes. Her beautiful onyx eyes that I fell in love with so many years ago. I got up and walked into the RV, it was too painful to see her again.

After the Total Drama series ended, I went to find Courtney. She had told me where she lived a while before she left. When I got there, all I found were two cold parents telling me that their daughter ran away. And now, here she was, ten miserable years later with _my _daughters and she has the nerve to say 'surprise' when I find out I'm a father.

I collapsed on my bed, ignoring the constant questions from Chris. I could hear them talking outside, about where Courtney went-Hawaii- and when she moved back to New York-a few months ago- and who she has kept in touch with-nobody, obviously.

I finally got up about an hour later when Owen came and carried me out. The guy had lost all the weight and it was exchanged for muscle. Apparently, he was a major football star.

Owen set me down in a fold out chair next to Heather as Chris started talking.

"Welcome, everybody, to Total Drame Road Trip!" Chris said, raising his arms out just like when we were on the actual island. "So I take it you all know what a road trip is so-"

"Do we have to vote people off like last time?" Beth asked.

"I vote off Courtney." I said before Chris could answer.

"Well, I vote off Duncan." Courtney glared at me. One of our daughters, the one with green in her hair also spoke up.

"I vote off Courtney." she said and the other one also cast in her vote.

"I vote off Duncan." Green turned Red and they started arguing.

"Scar, Al, stop it." Courtney ordered and the twins rolled their eyes and let Chris continue.

"Nobody is getting voted off. So let's get this show on the road." Chris finished and urged everyone to enter the RV. We folded up our chairs and filed into the large vehicle.

"So, I kinda expected most people to be married now, so to fit everyone in the beds, your going to have to buddy up." Chris said and everyone grabbed their spouses.

Bridgette and Geoff, Gwen and Trent, Beth and Justin (I was surprised too but after Beth grew out of her awkward stages she wasn't half bad to look at) Owen and Izzy, Heather and Noah, Lindsay and Tyler, and the rest were single but buddied up anyway. I was the only one without a sleeping partner and there was only one bed left, and one partner left. Courtney.

This would be a long two months.

**Wow anonymous reviewer, like the other guy said, if you don't like the idea, don't read it. **


	4. Failed Plans

**VMX, the funny thing about anonymous reviews is that I can decide whether or not to let them show. Also, if you do not like the story, don't read it, there are obviousely other people who want to read the story. Thanks for telling me how horrible my story is though, it really means a lot. **

**Love, tr1xx777 **

**(Now that we're finished with him, let's finish this fanfic)**

Duncan POV

I woke up to see Courtney snoring on the floor. I may have accidently pushed her off the bed sometime during the night. Oh well, she seems comfortable.

Stretching, I stood to see DJ, Katie, and Cody were already eating breakfast. Thankfully, we had cereal and didn't have to eat Chefs crap food for the next two months. Well, at least not for breakfast that is.

We ate breakfast in silence until everyone else started to wake up, by then DJ and Cody were finished eating and Katie was almost done.

"Why is Courtney on the floor?" Bridgette asked while her hand lay comfortably on her pregnant stomach.

I shrugged "How should I know?"

At that moment, Courtney walked in the room with bags under her eyes and trying to get a kink out of her neck. "Duncan, why was I... Nevermind, I forgot who I was speaking to."

Courtney left to wake up Scarlett and Ali as I finished my coffee. Seconds later, Chris's voice was shouting through a megaphone.

"All road trippers, get your lazy buts outside!" Chris yelled as we all groaned, he better not be giving us a challenge, I was over that ten years ago.

I followed the rest of the TD cast outside and stood next to Sadie as Chris spoke again. Looking around, I saw that we were in some sort of deserted campground next to a lake, we must have been driven here overnight.

"Since you are all being very boring and adulty, I've decided to shake this roadtrip up a bit. Every so often, when we stop at a new destination, we will be doing a challenge. Todays challenge is... Try to get Chef angry!" Chris yelled and shouts of protest began.

"How do we do that? Chef is always angry." Leshawna said while glaring at Harold, the two had a bad break up and never set things straight.

"Well, over the years, Chef has been in some anger management classes and now it's impossible to make him mad. But when he does get angry, it is _really _funny."

I groaned as Chris started deviding us into teams. I was with Owen, Heather, Scarlett, Geoff, Tyler, Beth, Charlie, Katie, Harold, and Leshawna. The rest was on the other team, except for Bridgette who was too pregnant to do the challenges.

"You are called the... Squirmy Squirrels!" Chris announced pointing to our team. Scarlett looked like she was about to punch the guy in the face.

"And you are called the terrifying Teddy's!" he said pointing to the other team, I see he still has a knack for naming teams ridiculous names. "Whoever wins the challenge gets to...um, have the other team as their slaves for a day."

I smiled to myself, Courtney was so going to pay. She seemed to see my mischievous grin because she looked worried for a second.

"And go! You have one day to complete the challenge or you will all be my slaves for all of tomorrow." Chris said as the Squirrels and Teddy's got into their groups.

"I want Ali to be my slave so badly, we have to win this." Scarlett said with a mischievous smile. "I've got an idea..."

Courtney POV

We got into our teams and started planning what we were going to do. The Teddy's were made up of Cody, Justin, Lindsay, me, Ali, DJ, Trent, Gwen, Sadie, Noah, and Izzy.

Ali began speaking in a very determined voice "Scarface is so going to be my slave after this. Here's my plan..."

* * *

We tiptoed through the kitchen, all of us holding rolls of duct tape, Ali sort of had a little obsession with it. Scarlett liked fire.

Chef was busy cooking while singing a song that I'm pretty sure was by Katy Perry or Britney Spears. Either way, it was really girly and he was distracted.

Gwen and I snuck up behind him, our tape already partially unraveled. I nodded at Gwen and at the same time we attacked Chef with our duct tape. The lesson learned today was that if two people attack someone with tape at the same time, they will probably tape each other instead.

Chef whipped around and started laughing when he saw us. "You girls stuck in a _sticky _situation?" he began laughing uncontrollably at his own stupid joke.

"Shut up, Chef." Gwen snarled as she peeled the tape off her arm.

"Now Gwen, there is no need for harsh words." Chef scolded but had a smile on his face.

Gwen and I returned to where the others were hiding. Immediately, Ali rolled her eyes. "How can you miss sticking tape on that guy, he's huge!"

"I doubt that would even get him angry." Trent defended his fiancé.

"Of course not, then we would throw him into the lake." Ali said in a 'duh' voice. "Any more ideas?"

Scarlett's POV

Wow, Ali can be such an amateur at times. Trying to duct tape him? Pathetic! My plan is to hit him over the head continually with a frying pan until he gets knocked out then hide him in the forest.

I watched as Duncan crept up to Chef after Ali and the Teddy's plan failed and slam him over the head with the pan. He made a weird face before he fell to the ground. Seconds later, he got back up and started laughing.

Duncan came over, looking just as confused as I felt. "He...laughed?"

"Okay people, we're gonna have to step up our game!" Izzy said as she pulled a knife out of nowhere. "Let's do this."

**I only plan to do a challenge every so often since it isn't the main focus of the story, I just have some ideas for upcoming challenges. Oh, and if you have an idea for a challenge, review, I would love to hear it!**


	5. And the winner is…

Scarlett POV

The day went on with insults, threats, knives, curses, hot irons and tennis balls all thrown at Chef. We were almost done with ideas and the day was almost over. My mom has never said anything about Chris, or Total Drama whatever that is, but I could already tell he was sadistic, mean, attention freak who only cared about money. I wonder how my mom failed to mention that?

Anyway, if you ever asked someone about me, after a few harsh words they would probably mention me having a thing with fire. The clock was ticking so I came up with the only plan I could think of. I decided to light Chef on fire.

Everyone had agreed because they were too tired and frustrated to say something like 'nine year old girls shouldn't have ideas to light people on fire' or something like that. So here we were, Harold holding some hairspray in his hand and me, with my lucky lighter in my pocket.

"Chef?" Harold asked innocently. Chef looked up from the book he was reading. "Do you like the smell of my new hairspray?" he said spraying Chef all over his body, from shoulder to toe. I would have sprayed him in the face but Heather said it wasn't nice. Leshawna seemed to gasp a bit at that and mumbled something about people changing.

Chef coughed a bit then nodded "Yes Harold, I love your hairspray." He said with a pained look on his face.

"Do you want a light for your cigarette?" I asked and shoved the lighter onto his shirt. The flames immediately spread all over his body where the spray touched.

"AH!" Chef screamed as he dropped and rolled around on the ground. We waited expectantly for him to start yelling but he simply stood and shook his head ove the flames were fully extinguished. "No thank you, I don't smoke."

This guy was impossible! Me and Harold started walking away, how could someone not be angry at that? "Darn it!" I scowled as I whacked something off the shelf I was standing next to. Some necklaces or something.

Chef looked at what I whacked and his expression turned angry. "Those. Were. My. DOGTAGS!" something told me to run out of the RV and not stop.

Chef chased us, throwing the book he was reading our way in the process. He even swore, he needed a little self control.

We reached the door and jumped out, slamming the screen door shut and running a few extra meters just to be safe. Chef wasn't after us anymore.

"How'd it go?" Heather asked. "Was he hurt, I don't want anyone to be hurt."

I was about to answer but was silenced when I heard a weird humming sound coming from the RV. It wasn't someone singing, it was like... A chainsaw.

I don't usually swear but son of a bitch, that motherfucker cut through the screen door with a chainsaw and started chasing after us. At least we won the challenge.

We ran to the lake as fast as we could but I stopped at the edge, I was _not _getting in the water for some crazy guy with a chainsaw! I whipped around and heard the humming get louder. I thought we may have lost the guy in the forest but apparently not because- oh my gosh, he's cutting down the trees!

Should I go in the water or face the saw? Water or saw? Water, saw, water, saw? Yeah, I'm choosing the chainsaw. In my defense I didn't want to get my clothes wet... And maybe I didn't exactly know how to swim despite living in Hawaii most of my life.

Chef was panting when he saw me, Chris was right, it kinda was funny. I started laughing and Chef stared at me confused. After a minute, he started laughing too.

Chris popped his head out of the trees and walked my way. He grabbed my wrist and lifted my arm to the air. "And the Squirmy Squirrels win!"

There was cheering from the lake and a satisfied grin took over my features. Ali was so dead.

Duncan POV

The other team ran into view each of them carrying a different weapon. It was kinda hot seeing Courtney all determined and carrying a club with nails hammered through it. I dismissed the thought as I remembered exactly what she did to me.

"Duncan?" I turned to see Chris talking to me.

"Huh, what?" I asked, I was totally oblivious to what was going on around me.

"You get to choose a slave, you get first pick." Chris explained and a wicked thought popped into my mind.

"I choose Courtney."

* * *

"No, I refuse! That's disgusting Duncan!" Courtney screamed at me the next day. The day was already ending and I had put Courtney through torture, making her floss my teeth, gell my hair, vacuume my bed (she finally admitted defeat and slept on the couch) and did my laundry.

I admit cutting my toenails was kinda gross but she was my slave, what was I supposed to do? Drink Piña Coladas with her while suntanning on the roof? It's bad enough that all of our torture had to be contained inside because some guy named Sailor was driving us to our next destination.

I looked over at the timer on the kitchen counter, one more minute left until Courtney was free. One more minute that I could get away with making her life miserable.

"Come on, Princess doesn't wanna get dirty?" I smirked.

"Still calling me Princess?" Courtney asked, there was a shimmer of something in her eyes. It was probably just the light, she hated being called princess when we were on the island.

"Still haven't cut my toes?" I retorted and glanced at the clock again. Thirty seconds. "Hurry up."

"I have to get my nail kit." she sighed as she rummaged through her bag. Apparently Scarlett and Ali had packed everything for her before they kidnapped her and forced her to this reunion.

Fifteen seconds left on the timer! Damn it, hurry up Courtney! She pulled the scissors out of her nail kit. Ten seconds. She was walking back. Seven. She was kneeling down. Five. Raising her scissors. Three. About to cut.

_Beep, beep, bee_p!

I cursed under my breath as Courtney jumped to her feet and pointed her scissors at me.

"You are so going to get it!" she hissed.

"Put the scissors down Princess, don't want to set a bad example." I said pointing to the twins sitting on their bed.

"Please, like she could be a bad influence on us." Ali huffed as she examined her nails.

"Wonder where they get that from." I muttered and Courtney glared at me. It was obvious that she didn't tell them who their dad was. Hell, she didn't even tell me until I saw them.

"Whatever, go to hell." Courtney glared at me as she made her way over to her daughters. Guess I should start calling them our daughters but it doesn't feel right.

"Night guys." she said kissing their foreheads. They scrunched their noses but told her they loved her and all that mushy stuff. "I'm going to go have a shower before I go to bed."

The twins and I stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. "So, how long have you known Courtney?" the question left my mouth before I realized how stupid that sounded.

"Oh, not long, only about ALL OUR LIVES." Scarlett said and rolled her eyes. Ali eyed me up and down in a very judging manner, gotta say, being judged by a nine year old- not the funnest thing.

"How long have you known her?" Ali asked as I chose my next words carefully. As much as I despised Courtney at the moment, it wasn't really my place to say I was there father. Okay, maybe it is but... Whatever.

"Met when we were sixteen when we got cast for a stupid reality TV show." I said and their eyes glistened with interest.

"She was on a reality TV show?" Scarlett said in awe. Maybe I didn't choose my words carefully enough.

"Uh..." I was interrupted by Courtney returning from the washroom. She glanced between me and the girls before sighing and directing her attention to me.

"What did you tell them?" she glared at me accusingly.

"It may have slipped out that we were on a TV show." I muttered and she slapped me on the arm.

"Wow, chill mom, you always act like there's a pole up your butt." Ali laughed. Yeah, it's a real mystery where they get their personality from.

**Okay, hoped you liked it. I'll be adding some more DxC moments in the upcoming chapters. Review!**


	6. Normal Conversations

Courtney POV

I groaned as I woke up. After Duncan had pushed me on the floor two nights in a row I had just given up and slept on the couch. My back was killing me but I guess it's better than sleeping on the floor.

I stood and walked over to the breakfast table where the one and only Duncan was eating his Cheerios. It actually surprised me, Duncan was not usually the guy to get up early. Things change I guess.

"Hey." I offered. He seemed to not be as angry at me as the first day of the Road trip but now I think he just wanted to torment me.

"Hey Princess, couch treating you well?" Duncan smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just peachy, pass me the milk will ya?" I ordered. He saluted before handing over the carton of milk.

"So, date any guys in the past ten years?" I scrunched my nose when Duncan talked with his mouth full. But I knew that if I said anything about his awful manners he would probably just stick out his cereal covered tongue at me.

"No, not really. Too busy taking care of Scarface and Ali." I answered while silently praying that we could have a serious conversation instead of one where he makes a perverted comment and I slap him on the arm. "What about you?"

Duncan made a face before answering "No, can't say I've dated any guys. Ever."

"No idiot, you know what I meant!" I laughed and he just smirked at me.

"Yeah, a few. There were a few more total drama seasons and I dated Gwen in the last one but we broke it off as soon as the season was over."

"Gwen, seriously? But Trent...she...wow."

Duncan laughed at her reaction. "Like I said, we broke it off and now we're just good friends."

"Oh, I'd better go wake the girls up or they'll stay asleep all day." I excused myself from the conversation. Duncan nodded slightly as I left. At least we had a normal conversation.

"Guys wake up." I said nudging my daughters, Ali groaned but neither of them woke up. "Wake up."

"Here let us help you." I turned to see Katie and Sadie standing behind me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't refuse their help.

"Sadie, guess what? I heard that Justin is outside without a shirt on." Katie said and Scarlett and Ali shot out of bed, flattening their hair and making sure their breath didn't smell horrible. When they saw Justin still sleeping with Beth in the bed across from the girls, they both collapsed back down._  
_

"Too late, you're already up." I said dragging them out of bed and giving Katie and Sadie high fives. They weren't stuck on each other like at TDI and they were actually wearing different clothes.

We heard a shriek and a few loud thumping sounds on the roof before it stopped. "What was that?" Sadie asked Chris as he walked by.

"Oh, that would be Izzy falling off the roof." he answered as the RV slowed to a stop. The door swung open and there Izzy stood, all scratched up and panting.

"That...was...AWESOME!" she screamed and I took a step back. How was falling off a moving bus _awesome?_ "I was suntanning, and then, I like, FELL!"

I nodded politely and pushed Scarlett and Ali away. I seriously wished the kids and I weren't here right now.

**Boring filler chapter. Anyway, Review.**


	7. Desert Kisses

Courtney POV

I am going to kill Chris! He got us stuck in the desert then kicked us all out because we were 'taking up all the AC.' Personally, I think he just wants more drama, it's not like we're still on that stupid reality show anymore!

Anyway, so here we are, laying on towels in the middle of the desert, waiting for the guy to come with some spare tires after we blew one of ours. I swear Chris planned this all along. At least he isn't going to make us do a challenge.

I look over and see Beth and Justin making out, it's so gross! Duncan's laughing and saying that I used to be that feisty, Heather and Lindsay are squeeling about love and Noah and Tyler are grumbling about not getting that kind of action anymore. Hmpf, boys!

"Aw, Courtney's all angry 'cause she hasn't touched these lips in a few years. Miss 'Em babe?" I rolled my eyes at Duncan's perverted comment.

"Like I would miss you, jerk." I scoffed and Duncan patted his heart in mock hurt.

"Hurt right here." he said still patting his heart. I rolled my eyes once again and decided to take a walk. It's not like Chris would be letting us in anytime soon.

"Where you going Princess?" Duncan asked raising an eyebrow. Sometimes I think he has a unibrow but one time I swear I saw two eyebrows.

"A walk." I answered. "What, protective ex much?" I smirked and Scarlett's and Ali's heads shot up faster than a rocket.

"Ex?" they both said in unision but we ignored it.

"Whatever, I'm coming with." Duncan said and he started walking before I could protest.

We talked as we walked for a few minutes until we came into a maze of giant boulders and rocks. Sitting on one of the rocks was a rattlesnake! I screamed and jumped into Duncan's arms.

"What? See any green jelly?" he laughed and I punched him in the arm.

"No, I saw a Celene Dion standee." I glared and he looked around wildly. Once he was sure that there was no human shaped cardboard, he returned to his regular bad boy self.

"So, why again are you in my arms?" he asked and I pointed at his feet where the rattlesnake was about to bite his foot. The rattlesnake rattled its tail and Duncan let out a high pitched scream. Ha, he sounded like a girl!

He quickly jumped onto a large boulder and set me down beside him. There was just barely enough room for both of us.

"Well, now what do we do?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Dunno, I see your still the uptight princess you were on TDI." he smirked and I hit him again. But this time he grabbed my wrist so my fist didn't make contact with his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I ordered but he refused to let go. I raised another fist and Duncan cought that one too. I swear he took ninja classes when I was gone or something.

I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but he still wouldn't let go. "Let. Go. Of. Me!"

I pushed him back and we both fell off the boulder. Duncan landed another boulder, not as high as the first and I landed on top of him. Suddenly I realized how close we were.

Duncan seemed to notice it to because he released his grip on one of my wrists and put it behind my head and pulled me in. It took me at least five seconds before I realized me were kissing, another ten to realize I actually liked it, despite it being with him, and another twenty to realize I ran out of breath.

We both pulled away at the same time and I felt my face turn bright red. "Um, I thought you were angry at me?"

Duncan shrugged again and pulled me in for another kiss. Again, we pulled away after we ran out of breath. "Let's ... Not tell the others." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Can't we just keep this a secret? I have kids." I explained and he finally agreed.

"Anything for you Princess."

"Mom! Duncan! The spare tires here!" I heard one of my twins yell. Duncan and I jumped away and searched the ground for the rattlesnake before we headed back to camp.

"I'm right here! We ran into a rattlesnake!" I called back once we were in view of the RV. I could see Cody and DJ already putting in the new tire and Chris finally letting everyone back in the RV.

Duncan and I were the last to enter the RV, as he passed me to sit down I whispered "Remember, not a soul can know!"

I sighed as I buckled myself in. It's startling to feel like Total Drama Island all over again.

**The relationship starts! Anyway, review! I've been missing them for the last few chapters!**


	8. Keeping Secrets

Ali POV

Somethings up with my mom and Duncan. They always fight and insult each other in public but when they think they're 'alone' they act all nice and stuff. I don't think anyone else has noticed it yet though other than me and Scarlett. We'll find out soon enough though.

Courtney POV

I feel really bad about sneaking around with Duncan all the time. Nobody has found out yet but we both know it's only a matter of time before somebody catches us. Until then, I guess we'll just enjoy being a secret couple.

So here we are, making out behind the RV in the middle of night like some _teenagers! _Believe me, I grew out of that stage ten years ago.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked as I briefly pushed Duncan away. "It feels kind of... Wrong."

"Not for me, look it was your choice to not tell anyone so I don't care one bit if we decide to tell the rest." Duncan shrugged.

"Trust me, I think most of them already know something's up." We whipped around to see Noah and Heather staring at us. Neither of them looked surprised.

I glanced at Duncan and slapped him weakly. "You...ogre!"

Noah rolled his eyes and Heather giggled a bit. "I think it's cute." Heather said. I still couldn't get over the fact that Heather was actually nice now. It felt so weird.

"So who else knows?" Duncan asked and Noah shrugged.

"Us, Bridgette, DJ and maybe a few others." Heather said. I must have looked confused because she explained further. "Bridgette's pregnant and doesn't participate in the activities so she notices everything when you guys sneak off during challenges, DJ watches you two like a hawk for reasons unknown to me and I think Scarlett and Ali have picked up some strange vibes from you two."

"Wait, what? Scarface and Ali know?" I gasped, this is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"No, they know something weird is happening. Just a word of advice, when you think you're alone- you're not." Noah said and both Duncan and I rolled our eyes.

"Whatever, so you won't tell anyone?" I asked and they both nodded. "Okay, so..."

They didn't seem to get what I was implying and stood where they were. Duncan got straight to the point "Leave, we wanna make out."

Heather and Noah seemed to get the picture and finally left as we returned back to what we were doing before.

"Wait." I said pushing Duncan away once more and he sighed with frustration. "We have to be more careful, we can't let anyone else find out."

"Okay, cool can we do this already?" Duncan rushed.

"Seriousely Duncan, we cannot let everyone know about us."

Duncan looked at the sky and sighed. "Fine, anything for you Princess."

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was staring at us with evil grins plastered on their faces. They were all acting as if they knew about some big secret about- oh no.

I stomped over to Noah and grabbed his shirt collar "You told them!" I hissed and he shook his head calmly.

"I can't help it if someone left the window open." he replied. I was about to slap him silly but Chris stopped me when he shouted out for everyone to gather around two vanity tables and mirrors.

"Okay road trippers,the challenge for today is... A makeover challenge!" he announced and we all groaned.

"Ooh, I wanna makeover, pick me! Pick me!" Lindsay screamed and Chris shook his head.

"To make this fair, we have to have two people that look exactly alike, namely, Scarlett and Alessandra!"

Great, now my daughters get makeovers by money obsessed, insane people. Cherry on top of my morning.

**I know it's kinda a sucky chapter but whatever, review**


	9. Donuts?

Duncan POV

"That's too much makeup, you're going to make her look like a hooker." I said as I watched my teammates load Scarletts face with makeup.

"How would you know? You're a guy!" Leshawna rolled her eyes but wiped off some of the pink blush smeared onto Scarlett's cheeks. I wasn't kidding about the hooker thing. They put on way too much blue eyeshadow and red lipstick.

"Because I know when a chick looks good or not and she...doesn't."

"Okay, I have a plan. Boys will judge, girls will apply." Beth said and everyone nodded. Geoff eagerly dropped his brush and stepped back so he was in line with me and had a clear view of Scarlett's face.

I gotta say, the girl did look a lot like me. Same teal eyes and black hair. Her eyes were surrounded by thick black lashes and her skin was naturally pale. Ali looked exactly the same except with her skin slightly darker and green in her hair instead of red. They both had the shape of Courtney's face and freckles splattered across their noses and cheeks.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Beth, Leshawna, Heather and Katie finish the make over. Scarlett's lips were slightly tinted red from the lipstick that refused to come off but was covered with clear gloss. She had pink eyeshadow and her eyelashes were really long and black. "She looks...preppy."

Scarlett snatched a mirror out of Owens hand and gasped. "I look like I fell in a pool of Crayola! I look like someone threw glitter bombs at my face! Do it over!"

Heather sighed and shoved a bag of makeup in my hands. "I give up. You can do it."

I shrugged as I bent down and wiped Scarlett's face clean. "Uh, I don't know how to use this." I said holding up...something. It looked like eyeshadow or blush but it was the color of skin.

Katie sighed and pushed brushes into Tylers hand. "Figure it out. We're going to go hang out with Bridgette."

Us guys stared dumbfounded at the makeup in our hands. May as well give it a shot, we don't have much to lose anymore.

Ali POV

Ugh, I hate makeup! Mom and everyone is screaming about how I look while Lindsay just covered my face with crud. I glanced over at Scarlett every so often and kinda felt better. First, she looked like a clown then Heather wiped it all off and made her look like a princess, then they wiped it off again and now the men are trying to do it.

_Ding!_

I looked up to see Chef holding a cowbell while standing next to Chris.

"That's it! The time is up. Chef, Bridgette and I will be the judges." Chris said and the three 'judges' moved to sit in three chairs behind a desk and in front of a huge mirror. In front of the desk was a semi-large catwalk with thick red curtains and a beaten up wooden stage. Basically, it looked like crap. My mom says that's the kind of person Chirs is. Buys crap for us and luxuries for himself.

Mom rushed me behind a curtain and pushed me onto a catwalk. Not knowing what I was supposed to be doing, I just walked to the end and stared at the mirror behind the judges.

My jaw almost dropped as I saw myself. My hair was piled onto my head and my face was unrecognizable. I couldn't even see my freckles! I looked like one of those brats from toddlers and tiaras!

I turned and stormed back through the curtains to wipe off the makeup. Chris would pay!

Heather POV

_Ding!_

I glanced at Scarlett as she passed but was not able to see her face. I almost regretted leaving the men to do the makeover but shrugged it off. Duncan was driving me insane with his constant fatherly opinion.

I wasn't the same person I was back on Total Drama. During the final challenge with Alejandro when everyone was actually cheering for me, I realized I liked that a whole lot more than money. Since then, I vowed not to be so critical and competitive.

I shook the memories out of my head as I focused onto the stage. Alessandra looked like she was ready to punch someone in the face when she saw her reflection. She did look kinda cute though and she got high scores. Nine from Bridgette, eight from Chef and eight from Chris.

I watched as Scarlett was shoved onto the stage after Ali and walked up to the judges. She had on black eyeshadow and lots of eyeliner. Her hair was straightened and she kinda looked like Avril Lavigne but with black and red hair. She scored nine from Bridgette, nine from Chef and eight from Chris.

That means...we won! The guys actually beat Lindsay at a makeover! Not that I care about beating anyone at anything, but seriously, I'm leaving to let the guys do things more often.

"And the Squirmy Squirrels win! Surprisingly. We didn't really come up with the prize yet but we decided just now that you get this cart of donuts!" Chris announced and pushed us a random cart loaded with treats. Sometimes I wonder where he gets all this stuff but I usually ignore it.

I snatched a few donuts and started walking towards Noah. We were a strange couple, I know, but he's the best thing that happened to me in a long time. We weren't married or even engaged yet but I still wanted to spend eternity with him. Corny? I know but he's just so adorable and...

"Heather?" I looked up to see Noah standing in front of me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

I smiled as I held up the donut. "Brought you something, babe."

**Okay, thanks so much for the awesome reviews. And I just want to say SORRY for not updating in forever. I didn't have acess to wifi all the time.**

**I know this isn't a DxC chapter but I thought I would add in some HeatherxNoah. It's all for upcoming chapters. Review!**


	10. Pheonix and Gata

**Read and Review.**

**I only own Scarlett, Ali, Eden, Charlie, Gata and Pheonix.**

Courtney POV

I took the phone from Lindsays hand. Apparently Eva had called and was driving out to finish the rest of the road trip with us, she had some family issues to deal with and wasn't able to make the beginnning of the trip.

"Courtney?" I heard Eva ask through the phone, I had almost forgotten that I disappeared from Total Drama. She probably had a hard time believing that it was actually me.

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled before lowering my voice. "Can you do me a favor?"

Scarlett POV

Ali and I stared at mom. She had become so secretive since she came on this trip and now she was talking to this 'Eva' girl in a hushed voice. When we had asked her what she was talking about, she freaked out and told us that we would find out soon enough. Then she made us go play with Charlie, too bad we couldn't find him. Noah said something about us traumatizing him, whatever that means.

The most we found out from the other adults was that Eva used to be on a TV show with mom and all the other people on the trip and that she was going to be joining us for the rest of the trip. In fact, I think she was here now, judging by the way everyone was exiting the RV and racing to a navy blue car.

Eva had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a T-shirt and sweats. She looked like a body builder. Behind her, stepped a little girl, maybe three, wearing a pink sundress and holding a teddy bear. I didn't catch her name but didn't particularily care. She was three, people would throw a bigger fit if we taped her to a tree rather than Charlie.

Eva made her way to the trunk of the car and pulled out two cages, I couldn't see what was inside but when I did, Ali and I screamed like idiots.

About five months ago, Ali and I were walking along a river when we saw a garbage bag floating along. We decided to pull it out and throw it in a real dump, instead of a river, when we noticed that the bag was actually moving. Ali opened it and two tiny puppies started barking, when we brought them back home, Mom let us keep them.

I snapped out of my daze as the two pitbulls raced towards me and Ali and leaped into our open arms. Mom came over and gave them each a dog treat before leaving again to go 'talk' with Duncan. I still hadn't found out what was going on between them but I knew they weren't talking. Nobody needs secret talks three times a day.

"What are their names?" Leshawna asked as everyone began crowding around us and the dogs.

"This one is Pheonix." I said, pointing to the one snuggling up to me. Pheonix was a tan, muscular pit bull with huge brown eyes.

"And he's Gata." Ali added as she hugged Gata. He was a little larger than his sister, Pheonix and was black and white.

"Gata?" Cody raised an eyebrow. That was almost the exact same response I gave when Ali told me what his name was going to be.

"It means snake." Harold said before Ali could explain. I really didn't like the guy, he was really nerdy and never shut up about his lame ninja skills. The only reason Ali and I don't give him a swirly is because he looks like he likes Leshawna alot and we don't want to ruin that for him. And maybe because he's a full grown man with ninja skills.

Harold reached out his hand to pet Pheonix but she snapped at him viciousely. I raised her well.

"Eva, I don't like them." the little girl from before whispered in Eva's ear. Eva simply rubbed the girls back and told her that nothing would happen to her.

I was going to say something to the girl but Gata started barking and ran in the direction that Duncan and Mom had left. Pheonix chased after her brother which sent me and Ali after our dogs.

We turned sharply around a corner and what we saw made me cringe in disgust. Mom and Duncan were...kissing!

Mom stared at us with wide eyes and Duncans cheeks turned bright red. "What are you two doing here?"

"Gata and Pheonix ran away." Ali said, her face was white and her mouth was hanging open.

"You...Duncan are...ew." I shuddered and Moms face turned a darker shade of red.

"Girls, I think we need to talk." Mom said. Guess we finally found out what Mom and Duncan did when they left to go 'talk.'

**Well, they finally found out. By the way, it has been about a month of the road trip so they only have a month left before it's over.**


	11. Everyone has Problems

Courtney POV

I sat down next to my girls after sending Duncan to go walk Pheonix and Gata. Ali looked angry and Scarlett just looked shocked. I was surprised we had lasted this long actually, at least Duncan and I don't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore.

"Listen girls, ten years ago, Duncan and I was on a reality show along with everyone else on this road trip. Back then, Duncan and I used to date as well-" I chose my words carefully.

"Don't talk to us like we're idiots. You were a teenager, you lost your V-card." Ali rolled her eyes.

"Um, right." I muttered. It kind of made me worried that she knew about that kind of stuff. She was 9! "So you two do know what happens when someone loses their... V-card. Right?" I asked.

This time, it was Scarletts turn to roll her eyes. "Duh, they get preggers. But if happened that long ago, your kids would have to be like 10 years old..."

Realization hit them like a ton of bricks and Ali was the first to react. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? HE'S OUR DAD!"

I let the swearing slide as Ali started throwing a tantrum. Gwen, who was walking nearby gave my daughter a weird look but once she realized what Ali was screaming about, she quickly walked away.

I knew today would be a bad day for Duncan when he walked in at the exact same time holding the two pitbulls by their leashes.

Ali whipped around, fire was burning in her eyes, and Scarlett soon went from pale to angry. They were both out for blood.

"Sic him." Scarlett ordered and Pheonix growled before whipping around and chasing after a fleeing Duncan. Gata soon caught on and joined the hunt.

"Why are you two so angry about this?" I snapped at my kids. Of course they had a reason to be angry, but not enough to send dogs after their own father.

"You lied! He was here this entire time and you didn't even bother to tell us." Scarlett screamed.

"Let alone tell us that you were on TV!" Ali added.

"We hate you." Scarlett snarled and I finally snapped. They were kids and of course they told me they hated me all the time but this was it.

"Alessandra and Scarlett Robertson. You have no right to judge me about what I have done. I gave up my entire life for you two, can't you be a little grateful?"

At that, I stormed away to find someone to talk to. Bridgette, DJ, anyone.

I saw Heather up ahead sitting alone. She would have to do.

Ali POV

I think we may have pushed mom too far. She never calls me by my full name, Alessandra, and the voice she used was freaky calm. She has four stages of angry; high pitched complaining yell, low disappointed voice, really really angry scream and the freaky calm voice. The first is just annoying but the last makes you feel guilty and she refuses to talk to you for a few days. I hate it.

"Ali, Scarface? You two okay?" I turned to see DJ standing behind us, holding a sleeping Pheonix in his arms. Katie was next to him carrying Gata.

"I think mom's angry." Scarlett said quietly. "She stormed off after saying we couldn't judge her because she gave up stuff for us."

DJ nodded with understanding and set down Pheonix. Katie did the same with Gata.

"Katie, I'm going to talk to the girls alone for a second." DJ said and the woman ran off, probably in search of Sadie. "Listen girls, back on Total Drama Island, your mom was a very...competetive, striving person. She had her entire life planned out already."

We both nodded with understanding even though we didn't really get what this had to do with her 'I gave up everything' speech.

"I found her one night, crying on the floor. I found out that she was pregnant and she would have to leave the island. There was no doubt that it was going to be Duncans child." he continued.

"What does this have to do with us?" Scarlett asked.

"She left her chance of winning thousands to raise you. She wouldn't be able to become a lawyer or ever live a succesful life."

Oh. Now I think I know what mom meant. Now I just feel bad.

But not bad enough that I'm going to start liking Duncan.

Heather POV

I watched as Courtney started spilling her guts out about how her kids found out and how they got in a huge fight. It sounded horrible, but truthfully, I had my own problems. Noah had taken off this morning, saying he would be back later but it was almost nighttime and he still wasn't back. He's been acting really secretive lately and I don't know how to deal with it.

"What do I do?" Courtney asked. I had totally blanked on what she was saying. I loved Courtney, and I feel awful for her but I can't deal with her problems as well as mine.

"Just give it time. I'm sure they'll come around." I said, hoping that I was talking about the right thing. Thank goodness, I was.

"Are you feeling alright?" Courtney asked and I bit my lip in response. The sun was already setting and Noah still wasn't here!

"Noah left this morning and hasn't come back since. I'm getting really worried. What if he's hurt?" I gushed and Courtney gave me a comforting hug.

"He's probably fine. He'll be back." Courtney said. "Have you tried calling him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want to bother him so I left my phone in the RV to avoid temptation."

At that moment, Courtneys phone started ringing and she quickly pulled it out of her pockeg and flicked it open.

Courtneys mocha skin turned pale as she dropped the phone on the ground.

"Heather, Noah got in a car crash. They aren't sure if he'll make it."

**Oh, sucks for Noah. I actually just came up with that part now but thought it would be a good twist. Sorry for adding so much NxH stuff in here. I just think that they're an adorable couple.**


	12. Hospitals and Proposals

**Review!**

Courtney POV

I held Heathers hand as we walked into the Hospital. These places had always scared me, ever since I broke my arm when I was ten and got a doctor that looked like Chewbaka. He got really angry at me when I told him that.

A beautiful blonde woman, maybe a year or two younger than Heather and I, was waiting outside Noah's room with a bandage over her head and her arm in a splint. Despite the injuries and some bruising on her face, the girl looked fine.

"Who are you?" Heather asked. Her voice was as cold and heartless as it was back on the island. Maybe even more.

"I-I'm Jamie. I was in the car with Noah when it crashed." Jamie stuttered, obviousely taken aback by the sharpness in Heathers voice.

"Why?" I snapped. This time, I was the one with the tone that could freeze. It did seem very suspicious that a beautiful blonde woman was in the car at the same time Noah got in the crash. Distracting him, maybe?

"You're Heather right?" Jamie asked completely ignoring my question. Heather nodded. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You're going to have to ask Noah."

Heather and I whipped around and stormed to where the others were seated. I started pacing back and forth in front of Duncan, thinking about what Jamie had said. There had to be more reasons of why Jamie was in the car.

As much as I tried, I couldn't think of anything. Did Noah cheat on Heather?

Duncan POV

I watched as Courtney paced back and forth before sitting down for a few seconds. Then she stood and started pacing again.

"Sit down, babe. You're going to wear a hole through the floor." I tried. Yeah, it was weak but I really didn't care, I needed to do somethng to get Courtney to sit down for more than 10 seconds. Maybe 20 at the most.

"How can I sit when one of my friends could..." she trailed off, unable to say the word. Everyone had been avoiding the word since we found out the news. Even Chris and I didn't even think he _had _feelings.

Heather was sitting nearby looking like a mess. The first few hours, she had cried like a baby and now she was just deathly pale and hadn't said a word to anyone since we got here. We got here five hours ago.

Scarlett and Alessandra had fallen asleep long ago with Charlie and Eva's adopted daughter, Eden. Eva had told us that Edens parents had died in a car crash, leaving Eden with Eva. That was why they had missed the first part of the road trip. Eva was still grieving but I don't think Eden really grasped the concept that she would never see her parents again. Ever.

"Court, he's going to be fine. He did survive two seasons of Total Drama. If he can survive the stuff Chris puts us through, he can survive a car crash." when I said 'crash', Heather burst into tears and Beth ran over to her and stroked her hair, trying to comfort the woman. Even Pheonix and Gata, the two evil dogs that chased me around a lake, were next to Heather, licking her ankles every so often.

Finally, a doctor stepped out of Noah's room, holding a clipboard. "He has a few broken bones and some internal bruising, but he'll make it. You may see him now."

Heather ran for the room like her life depended on it. I moved more slowly, gathering Scarlett in my arms while Owen took Ali and carried them to Noah's room. I set them down in a chair before getting closer to his bed.

Heather was already there, chewing him out about him leaving, and the crash and some blonde bimbo that I knew nothing about.

Noah smiled when Heather mentioned a girl named Jamie, and even started laughing. He quickly stopped when he clutched is broken ribs in pain. Heather made no move to help him.

"Babe, Jamie is a wedding planner." Noah said and Heather rolled her eyes. I don't think she knew what Noah was getting at. Everyone else did and the girls started squealing like maniacs. Geoff quickly placed a hand over Bridgettes mouth to stop her from ruining the moment and I did the same with Courtney. Gwen was pretty much the only one that didn't need to be gagged to be kept quiet.

"What, you actually expect me to believe that? Who's wedding is it, Gata and Pheonix's?" Heather snapped and Scarlett, now awake with her sister wrinkled her nose and muttered something about them being siblings.

"No." Noah said, pulling a box from under his pillow. "Ours."

Heathers jaw dropped and tears erupted from her eyes. I took my hand off Courtneys mouth and the girls started squealing all over again.

"Heather, will you marry me?"

Heather nodded like crazy and leaned down and smothered her fiancé in kisses. He returned them until he started yelling in pain. I guess even kisses hurt the guy.

I took it as our cue to leave and pulled my girlfriend and daughters out of the room. Everyone caught on and did the same.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked my princess and she nodded eagerly. She still had a huge grin plastered on her face from the proposal.

We stepped outside and I held her hand as we started down the street. "You know that proposal gave me an idea." I began and Courtney ripped her hand from mine.

"I've dated you for a month, Duncan. I'm not ready." Courtney said. Her eyes were huge. They kinda reminded me of tires.

"Not like that kind of proposal." I rolled my eyes and she relaxed a bit. "I want you to move in with me after this trip."

**Yay, Courtney MIGHT move in with Duncan. Review!**


	13. Heartbreak

**Don't have anything to say here other than enjoy and review.**

Courtney POV

I smiled as I watched my kids talk to Duncan, we had broke the news to them a few days ago about moving in with Duncan and they had taken it surprisingly well. Now they were spending a few hours a day to get to know their father better. I don't know what changed but the three were pretty much inseperable. They must have found out how much they had in common.

Two days ago, Scarlett, Ali and Duncan were missing and I was starting to worry, two minutes later, I find them hiding under the table in the RV holding cans of spray cheese. I still don't know what they did but Chris has been looking pretty pissed lately.

I don't think anyone else has noticed the change in everyones attitudes because they all are so preoccupied with themselves. Bridgettes been busy going into false labours, Heather and Noah, who had come back from the hospital in a wheelchair, have been looking through wedding magazines like crazy, Eva's been busy taking care of Eden and Izzy was...well she was just being Izzy. Sometimes I think I'm the only normal person in this entire RV.

I sighed as I placed my head into my hands, I was bored. Chris hasn't given us any challenges lately and with Scarlett and Alessandra off my hands, I haven't had anything to do. Not even Duncan has managed to crack a smile out of me.

"Hey, Court. What's up?" I looked up to see DJ sitting across from me. I shrugged and told him about my lack of excitement, all the girls were helping Heather pick a wedding dress but that wasn't really my thing.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" DJ said quietly and I immediately leaned in. I severely needed something to do...that and DJ did help me a few years back and I kind of owed him for sneaking me off the island.

"What do you need?" I asked a little too eagerly.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I kind of well...like Katie." I must have looked very surprised because he started laughing. "Seriousely? I think you're the only one who hasn't noticed."

And here I was thinking that I was Ms. Observation, knowing the changes in everyones moods. "Okay, and what do you want me to do about it?" I asked a little too harshly.

DJ ignored my tone and explained that he wanted me to talk to Sadie to talk to Katie to talk to him. The whole plan seemed confusing and I was pretty sure that the road trip would be over by the time we sent that plan into action.

"Better plan; go talk to Katie yourself." I urged and DJ looked hesitant. "Go!"

DJ sighed and stood up and began walking towards Katie who was talking with Cody. Just before he reached her, Katie leaned in and kissed Cody tenderly on the lips. My jaw fell open and DJ gave me the 'thanks a lot' look before moving to his bed to probably sulk and call his mom.

I stood to go talk to him but I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. Of course I jumped but calmed down when Duncan crawled out from under the table.

"I thought you were over there...but you were... what?" I stuttered and Duncan smirked.

"It's amazing what two nine year olds can do." he laughed and I punched him lightly in the arm. "Anyway, I just came to tell you to leave the guy alone for a bit. I saw what happened, he needs some time to chill."

I sighed as I realized that he was right. It was mainly my fault, well not really but he would blame it on me anyway, and even though DJ is a huge softie, he needs some time to get over it. If only I could help him, but only time can fix heartbreak.

**I know, it was short, but I just wanted to add a filler chapter. But I'm adding a little contest. Bridgettes baby will be coming sometime and I haven't picked a name yet, so I'm letting you guys chose. Whoever has the best baby name (girl or boy) will get a one-shot of there favorite paring, other than DxG, and will see their baby name in an upcoming chapter. So start thinking. :)**


	14. Toronto: the City of Love

**The Challenge is still going on. Come up with a baby name (girl or boy) and you will see them in the upcoming chapters **_**and **_**you get your own one-shot dedicated to your favorite Total Drama paring. Other than DuncanxGwen, because, sorry, I seriously hate that couple. Or I could write a breakup one-shot about them... anyway, review a name.**

Duncan POV

"Mr. Gary, I'm sorry...no this wasn't planned...but...no." I watched Courtney pace back and forth as she spoke to her boss on her phone. Mr. Gary had called early that morning, wondering where Courtney had been the past month. She had completely forgotten to call and ask for the two months off and now she was paying for it.

"Please, it was just for a TV show I was...yes, of course you wouldn't buy that...no, I'm...Mr. Gary, I will work...please, I need this job... Mr. Gary? Hello?" Courtney pulled her Iphone away from her ear and checked to see if he was still there. When she realized he wasn't, she cursed and threw the phone on the ground.

"Babe, it's okay." I tried calming her, even though I wasn't sure what happened. "You'll get another case."

"Case?" she asked and now we were both confused. I always thought she was a lawyer.

"Aren't you a lawyer?" I asked and her eyes showed more sorrow than I thought they could hold.

"I work in a cubicle. I didn't have enough time or money to become a lawyer." Courtneys voice was hoarse and came out as a whisper. I knew it hurt to talk about it.

I wrapped my girlfriend in a tight hug as she squeezed her eyes shut. "At least I used to work in a cubicle, until Mr. Gary...fired me."

I could tell it was taking all her strengths not to cry, obviousely her work was important to her if she was making this much of a deal about losing a job she didn't want.

"I can't do this anymore." she whispered and I wasn't sure what she was refering to.

"Do what?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Living like this. I'm up to my here in debt." Courtney said holding her hand up to her shoulder area, "and I can barely afford to send Scar and Al to school."

"That isn't a problem anymore. You're coming to live with me, remember?" I reminded her. We hadn't exactly talked about it since she agreed to move in. And she doesn't know where I live yet.

I live in a mansion in Vancouver. Ever since the show ended, I've gotten lots of publicity from the tabloids. Everyone loved their bad boy. I ended up making a lot of money from being in commercials, photo shoots, interviews, and not to mention how many people wanted me to work with them, whether I was a valuable asset or not. I wasn't, but it brought in customers.

Currently, I worked in a studio. I helped budding singers and bands record music. Exciting job for the most part and it wasn't bad on the paying side. Courtney would be proud.

"Right. I just, I need a job, Duncan." Courtney brought me back to reality when she finally spoke up again. A few tears managed to escape her eyes but she wiped them away with her hand.

"Princess, you-" I was interupted by Chris who jumped onto the picnic table we were sitting in and started talking.

"New challenge, we're going to the big city. Toronto." Chris announced and leapt off the table to go tell the others.

"Come on, you know Chris's sadistic, dangerous, life threatening, embarassing challenges will cheer you up." I said and held out my hand for Courtney to take. She laughed and wiped away the last tears before taking my hand.

**Half hour later**

I stared at the chains that Chef and Chris had bound us in. Bridgette had decided to partake in this challenge since Noah was unable to in his wheelchair.

Chris had explained that each team, bound together by chains, would have to navigate their way through Toronto to reach a five star hotel where we would be staying. The winners get their rooms payed for and the losers would have to pay for themselves.

"On your marks, get set...GO!" Chris yelled and we all raced in the direction the maps pointed us. We were each to take a different route so Courtney and her team were heading in a different direction than us.

"It's this way! I live in Toronto, I would know!" Harold shouted and dragged us in the direction of the hotel. I just hoped he was right.

Courtney POV

We were all racing down the crowded street in the direction of the hotel. I was tired and sick of sharing showers with everyone, I wanted that hotel.

The people on the streets were giving us weird looks until they realized who we were. Then they just started taking pictures.

"Omg, it's the cast of Total Drama Island."

"Are those kids with them?"

"That's Courtney! I thought she died or something."

I ignored all the whispers as we made our way through the streets. Soon enough, we saw the huge Hilton hotel that we were staying at. The other team wasn't even in our sight.

Chris was waiting at the door as we sauntered, well as much as we could in chains, and he handed us our room keys.

"That was fast." he said as he finished handing out the last key and Chef finished untying us.

The other team still wasn't there.

Duncan POV

The day passed on as we trudged down the streets. We had been out here for hours with Harold sending us in different directions. It had started pouring about an hour ago. At least there was nobody out anymore to take pictures of us.

"Okay, it's this way! No, maybe it's this way..." Harold muttered to himself and pointed down an alley. Scarlett had obviousely had enough because she kicked him in the kiwis and snatched the map.

"You idiot! The Hilton is a mile behind us! We passed it!" She screamed and stormed to the correct direction. Leshawna stuck her nose up and sauntered away, pulling Harold with her. I sighed and followed my teamates. There was no way we would win this challenge.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

We finally reached the Hilton once we were soaked to the bone and completely numb with cold. Courtney and Ali, who were waiting at the door, pulled us in and wrapped us in towels. Us as in Scarlett and I. The rest just stood behind us shivering.

Chris unchained us and everyone started walking to the counter.

"Alessandra, go take your sister to your room." Courtney ordered and Ali muttered something about not calling her Alessandra before walking off with Scarlett. "You're coming with me."

"Yes, ma'am." I laughed as she pulled me into the elevator and into her room.

Once in her room she started undressing me, as dirty as that sounds, while telling me how I could get hypothermia if I kept my cold clothes on.

"Aw, you just want to see me naked." I teased and she rolled her eyes but left my boxers on.

"Already have, or do you not remember ten years ago?" Courtney smirked and handed me a fluffy robe.

"Trust me, I remember." I winked and her cheeks turned red.

"We should be getting ready for dinner." she said nervousely as she began folding my wet clothes.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she turned around so she was facing me again. Our faces were inches apart.

"They'll be wondering where we'll be..." Courtney whispered. I ignored her and kissed her lips. We fell backwards on the double bed and-

Let's just say we didn't make it to dinner.

**Hehe, I think you guys know what they did instead of dinner. Anyway, review! Remember, baby names, I haven't decided yet and there is still time!**


	15. Running

Courtneys POV

My eyes snapped open at the foreign feeling of someones arm draped over my body. My very naked body. I twisted around on the bed so I was facing the man and my heart slowed down to its regular pace when I realized it was Duncan. For the second time, I had slept with Duncan. Without a condom. With the very high chance that I was going to get preggers again. I mean, come on, that guy has magic sp-

"Princess?" my train of thought was broken when Duncan said my name. Or at least the closest to name he was going to give me.

"Hey." I smiled. I knew I should have been worried, I barely had enough money to support the twins but if I got pregnant again...that would be bad. Way bad.

"Hey." Duncan smiled back and any previous worry vanishes when I saw his white toothy smile. He was so cute!

My smile vanished when I saw the digital clock behind him. 1:30 PM. We slept in.

"Shit!" I cursed and hopped out of bed, throwing on my shirt that I had worn the night before. "Look at the time!"

Duncan turned and when he saw the time as well, he started scrambling to get ready as well. Chris has probably already planned some nasty trick already.

I grabbed my already packed suitcase and raced for the door. Duncan still didn't have his shirt on and as we ran down the hall, he was trying to pull it over his head.

I saw the cleaning ladies cart outside of Ali and Scarletts room and I pretty much ran into it. "Miss, do you know where the two girls who where staying in this room went?"

"Yeez, ee man ceeme en end said theet once you two were done fucking, to meet eet the hospeetal." the woman answered, it was hard to decipher what she was saying because of her accent but I managed to make out that they were at the hospital.

I heaved the suitcase over my head and raced down the hallway, passing Duncan who still hadn't managed to put his shirt on.

'Seriousely?" he huffed and started chasing me again. I slammed the elevators buttons but it was taking too long so I went after the stairs.

Duncan tried calling after me but my daughters could be hurt. Nothing was stopping me.

"I need a ride to the hospital." I practically screamed at the taxi driver. He zoomed off and it took me a few minutes to realize that we had left Duncan. It was too late to turn back now.

When we reached the hospital, I threw a wad of cash at the driver and ran into the building. Everyone was waiting in the waiting area and I almost screamed for joy when I saw my daughters. That wasn't the case for Chris.

"You." I snarled and he held his arms up in a defensive manner and started backing away. "I thought my kids were hurt, you pathetic skeeze!" I screamed and lunged at him, pretty much trying to claw his eyes out.

"I never told that lady who was hurt, I just said to meet at the Hospital." Chris tried defending himself.

The doors to the waiting room slammed out and a very angry Duncan stood there panting.

"You. Have. No. Idea. What. I. Went. Through." he gasped. His eyes were red, but not that kind of red from crying or something, it was the kind of red that pepper spray would cause. His shirt was practically in shreds and his head was covered in soap. I seriously did not want to know.

"So...why are we here?" I asked Chris who was still pinned to the floor. I had stopped listening to Duncan when he got to the part about the the stripper.

"Bridgette went into labour." Gwen answered for him and I leapt off my ex-host. He immediately started fixing his hair and checking for bruises. I swear he's worse than Justin.

"When?" I asked, I hoped it was a long time ago. I don't like Hospitals.

"Few hours. Still going to be awhile though." Leshawna said and I sat down on the uncomfortable chairs.

Here comes the wait...

**Just saying sorry for that mishap. I accidently posted the wrong chapter! Oops. Anyway, review.**


	16. Luke

**Okay, so the winner of the challenge is... Powerinpink! I liked everyones names but I think that the name Powerinpink gave is something Bridgette would name her kid. Simple but nice. So review!**

Courtney POV

I sighed as I lay horizontal on the leather couch. Duncan was in an uncomfortable chair and the twins were asleep on the other leather couch.

I wasn't asleep, I just needed to lay down. We had been in the hospital for over twenty four hours with little visiting time. The nurse said that some people could stay in labor for almost three days. She also said that the second time giving birth was a little easier but it's not like Bridgettes ever had a child before this.

I could hear screaming coming from Bridgettes room and I immediately jumped to my feet. The doctors rushed to her room and a nurse returned a minute later saying that Bridgette was finally going to give birth.

The screaming got louder and I could barely hear Geoff try to comfort his wife. I paced back and forth while everyone else read magazines and in Noahs case, a book the size of an encyclopedia. I wondered how they could do that when their friend was screaming her head off. Then I realized that most people here had gone through it or have been there when a child was born.

Eva was probably there for Eden, Lindsay and Tyler for Charlie, Harold was a doctor so he probably went through this all the time and Noah has like, eight siblings, he's probably seen a birthing or two.

I wasn't sure why I was so worked up though, I had given birth to _two _kids. I knew very well what it was like. Painful, agonizing, worst thing I had ever been through in my life. But it was also special and the best moment in my life.

The screaming died down and the same nurse, Judith, came in once more.

"Mrs. Johnston delivered a healthy baby boy." Judith said before grabbing her clipboard and leaving.

"I wonder what his name is!" Lindsay squealed and all the girls started jumping up and down, except for me and Eva. She was too tough and I was too tired.

"Hey." we looked up and gasped when we say Geoff holding a little baby in his arms. The party dude had tears in his eyes but none of the guys pointed it out. I bet Duncan would cry too if it was him carrying Scarface and Ali. "This is Luke Johnson." Geoff smiled and we all crowded the baby.

"You're so lucky, man. I've always wanted kids." DJ sniffed.

"Really?" Katie asked, straightening up a little. Cody, who barely even talked to Katie after the kiss, rolled his eyes.

"I don't, they're too much of a hassle." Cody wrinkled his nose and Katie's face fell.

"I've always wanted kids." Katie mumbled, I don't think Cody heard because he didn't react in any way.

I saw DJ put a comforting hand on Katie's shoulder and she smiled up at him. I knew everything would be all right.

"I'd better get back. Bridgette wants him all to herself." Geoff said quietly, being careful not to wake the baby.

All of the couples moved together to talk and the rest just talked quietly in a group. I grabbed Duncans hand and pulled him away.

"Hey." I smiled. I always got this warm, fuzzy feeling when I saw babies. Duncan seemed to get it too because he had this weird smiled pasted on his face. I leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Sorry for making you run to the hospital." I apologized and he shrugged.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." I just laughed at his answer and looked around. Izzy and Owen were leaning towards each other, Heather was holding Noahs hand and smiling with pure bliss and Noah returned it, Katie had her fists clenched and arguing with Cody, and Gwen and Trent just looked...sad?

"What's wrong with them?" I pointed to the couple and the smile fell off of Duncans face.

"Last year, Gwen got pregnant and they were the happiest people alive. Seriousely, Trent called me fives times to ask if they should paint the room sunshine yellow or baby blue." I giggled at that before letting him finish his story, "Anyway, about two months before it was due, they went to the doctors for a check up. It turned out that she had a miscarriage. It really ruined them and Gwen spent most of her time in her room, crying."

My jaw fell open and Duncan squeezed my hand. They always looked so perfect together, so happy. I never thought that anything like that had happened. No wonder they look sad. They had to spend the last month and a half seeing our kids, seeing Bridgette all pregnant and listening to us talk about kids. This must have been the final straw.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. It probably just feels like a bad dream to them." Duncan whispered and I offered a weak smile.

"Since the RV is pretty much destroyed, we're going to be staying at the hotel again." Chris announced and everyone cheered.

"What happened to the RV?" I frowned. I never heard anything about this.

"Geoff drove it into a brick wall when he was trying to get to the hospital. Cost me a pretty penny." Chris glared at the room that Geoff was in.

Chris herded us into taxi's after telling the new parents where we would be. We had to use a lot of taxis because there were so many people but we got there. Eventually.

Since we didn't check out, we all still had our rooms and went straight to bed. Well, not necessarily asleep but when headed off in that general area.

One thing was for sure, after seeing Bridgettes baby, a lot of people wouldn't be going to sleep tonight. In a few weeks, there just might be a few baby bumps appearing on some of the girls.

**So Bridgette finally popped and had Luke. Sorry to all those whose names weren't picked. I could only pick one.**


	17. Mall Rats

**Sorry that I haven't updated! I would have updated yesterday but I was out shopping with my friend for like... 5hours. So, review!**

Courtney POV

I woke up next to Duncan the morning after Luke was born. No, we didn't do anything, just slept like regular people.

When we got downstairs to the breakfast area, everyone was already there. They all had that 'look' that said they had done something last night. Izzy was sitting on Owens lap, Gwen and Trent were staring at eachother like they did on the Island and Lindsay was cuddled up to Tyler.

"Hey Duncan, Courtney!" DJ waved us over. Katie and Sadie were sitting at the table beside him and so was Cody, holding Katies hand. I was still surprised that they had managed this long in their relationship. DJ didn't look worried though.

Duncan and I sat in the two remaining chairs, next to Sadie on one side and Gwen and Trent on the other.

Charlie ran up to Lindsay and pulled out a messy picture of a house and three stick figures holding hands.

"I drew our family, mommy!" he smiled and Lindsay started complimenting him on how pretty it looked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gwens face fall and she looked at her flat stomach. Trent was looking the other way and didn't notice how depressed his wife looked.

I was going to say something but instead I just nudged her, when she looked up I smiled sympatheticly.

"Want to go shopping today? We're in Toronto, may as well get to know eachother a little better." I offered and Gwen seemed hesitant before nodding.

"I'd like that." she smiled.

Breakfast ended and I walked up into my room to go get changed, Duncan was already waiting for me there.

"Hey babe." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. I couldn't wait until this roadtrip was over so that I could move in with him.

"Hey, Princess."

"So, I'm going shopping with Gwen today." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "I think we should get to know eachother a little more."

"Okay, I'll be chillin' with Trent then." Duncan said and kissed me once more.

**Two Hours Later**

"And then, he fainted!" Gwen burst into a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but join in with her. We had met up around an hour ago and at first it seemed awkward but then once we started talking about all the stupid stuff Duncan and Trent had done, we warmed up.

"Wow, truthfully, I never thought that we would ever get along." I wiped the joyful tears out of my eyes and she agreed almost instantly.

"I know, I mean, I'm goth, you're not. I wear fishnets, you wear sweaters. But then again, I'm with Trent and you're with Duncan. Opposites attract." Gwen said, looking at a sleek black dress in a window.

"Yeah, I think we should stay in contact once this road trip is over." I mentioned and she smiled a huge smile.

"Definately, everyone from the island is nice and all, but I'm not really friends with any of them. I never actually stayed in touch."

"Yeah, same." I sighed, I always wished that I had stayed in touch with DJ.

We shopped a little more until the day was over and we had spent most of our money on dresses, purses, perfume, shirts, jeans and chocolate. Over all, I have to say it was a pretty amazing day.

**Just a filler chapter, next chapter, they're out of the hotel and back into the RV.**


	18. Limos Take us Places

**Review. I know it's mainly been Court POV but its become easy to write for her. Oh, and I said that they would be back in the RV, but I lied (sorry!) I forgot that I trashed the RV.**

Courtney POV

I frowned as I saw the limo in front of me. Chris had told us that he wasn't in the 'trailor shopping mood,' so instead he bought a limo. I was as shocked as anyone.

Bridgette had come back from the hospital and at first she seemed a little pissed that she had to stay on the road trip with Luke, but she seemed satisfied after she went and talked with Chris about something. I had no idea about what made her so happy but if she was happy, so was I.

I slipped into the limo along with everyone else and it immediately started driving. We drove for about fifteen minutes until it pulled up to a different hotel. This one was much more grand than the last and Chris was grumbling something about it costing him.

I leapt out of the car and pretty much ran into the hotel, I was that excited. I know I stayed in a hotel yesterday and the day before but this one was so much better.

"So, since Bridgette went out and had a baby, we're going to have to cut the road trip short. I know, sad." Chris said sadly and there was a round of cheers. "Moving on, everyone will get their individual rooms even though we all know you won't stay in them. There is a surprise waiting for you on your beds and the instructions to your next challenge. When I call your name, please come back and get your room key. If you do not recieve a room key, you will be forced to leave in the limo of losers, and you may not come back. Ever."

There was a pause and I swear I heard a cricket chirping. Chris frowned at our unenthusiasm and continued speaking.

"Just kidding, now come get your key... Gwen."

The goth walked up and snatched the key from Chris before making her way to the elevators. This continued with every contestant until there was only me, Sadie, Eva, Charlie, Bridgette and Owen.

"Courtney." I sighed with relief when my name was called. I know that I wouldn't be kicked out of the hotel if my name wasn't called but part of me still felt like that teenager on the Island.

I hit the elevator button and looked at the room number while waiting for the elevator. Room 1239, floor twelve. The doors opened and just as I was about to step in, Bridgette ran into the elevator before the doors could close.

"Hey, what number are you?" I smiled as I hit the button.

"Room 1326, floor 14." she read.

"I'm floor 12. You're the floor above me!"

The doors opened and I stepped out. It only took a few minutes for me to find my room but when I did, I was shocked. The room was nice and all but what was really surprising was what was laying on my bed. A naked man.

Just kidding, it was actually a dress. I held it up and looked in the full body mirror. The dress was a strapless deep purple graduation style dress. It had little diamonds around the waistline where it poofs out. There was an envelope laying next to the dress that I immediately ripped open.

_Courtney,_

_Many of you have already gone to High School Graduation, but none of you have gone to Total Drama Graduation. Since we can't bring a baby around Canada for the next two weeks, we will be ending the trip sooner. Be in the ballroom at nine, wearing your grad dress. You are not allowed to see anyone else before then... well, maybe you can see Scarlett and Ali because I doubt they would wear their dresses. Make them. (Room 1240)_

_From, Chris._

I set the note down on the bed and glanced at the clock. It was only 5:29 now so I still had a few hours to get ready so I thought that I may as well get Al and Scar ready first. I wonder how they were taking it?

Scarlett POV

Hell no.

**Ta da! And for any of you who have been reading 'Letters' I have decided to discontinue it. It is really boring to read and worse to write. Thanks and review!**


	19. Total Drama Graduation

**Ali POV**

I scrambled to get away from my mother, she had already forced Scarface into the her dress, a strapless knee-length dress with a white ribbon around the waist. Mine was almost identicle to hers except mine was black with a white ribbon.

I was already feeling bad enough as it is because she took the scissors to our hair and cut out my green and Scarletts red so it would look better with the dresses. Truthfully, I think she just needed a reason to cut it all out. She sure enjoyed doing it though. Thankfully, it doesn't look like we're missing a chunk of our hair, it looks like we never dyed our hair in the first place.

"Alessandra Robertson! Get over here and put on your dress. Now who wants curly hair and who wants straight?" Mom asked strictly. I hate it when she uses my full name, it's not like I go up to her and say "Courtney Mary Robertson, get over here and make me some pancakes!"

I sighed and slipped on the dress. It does look good but it really isn't my style. I don't do dresses and I definately don't do curly hair. I end up looking like Chuckie or the old ladie in the house across the street, that can never find her glasses and always comes to our house to ask if she left her glasses here even though mom never lets her in the house. I think the woman is delusional.

"I'll take straight." I said quickly and Scarlett cursed under her breath. Mom must have heard because she pulled my sisters hair a little harder than usual.

After my mom _finally _finished styling our hair she left to go get into her dress. She never told us what it looked like but she seemed excited. Once she finally did, Scarlett raced to our suitcase and dug through it until she found what she was looking for. Hair dye.

Courtney POV

I finally finished up in my daughters room after two hours and forty minutes had passed. It took them ages to get their dresses on but once they did it was easier to do their hair.

I grabbed my dress and slipped it on. It fit perfectly, surprisingly, because Chris is probably the most unreliable person I have ever met.

I dampened my hair in the sink and twisted my brunette locks into perfect curls with mousse and put on a little bit of make-up. I usually don't need make-up, but today was special. I had never gone to grad before and it was always one of those things that I have wanted to do. Now I can.

By the time I had finally finished getting ready, it was already past nine. I turned off all the lights and made my way to the door.

One thing was for sure, today was going to be perfect.

Duncan POV

I waited around with Owen and Noah for our ladies to come. Katie and Sadie had already come and Sadie was by the snack bar chatting with a very frustrated looking Cody and Katie was in the corner making out with DJ.

Katie and Sadie both looked gorgeous, Katie wearing a black strapless graduation style dress and Sadie wearing the same one except white.

I heard the sound of heels but was disappointed when I realized that it was only Leshawna. She looked beautiful as well and I began understanding what kind of dresses everyone would be wearing. Grad style.

I wore a simple black tux along with all the other guys except some of theirs were in different colors like white or gray.

"Damn, when's the girls getting here?" I sighed and Noah nodded. He was pretty much healed other than a broken arm.

"Chris better have Heather the best dress in the..." Noah trailed off when he saw his fiancé standing at the entrance to the ballroom wearing a dark red dress. Her hair was half up half down with curls cascading down her nack. Noah was practically drooling.

Heather walked over with confidence and took Noah's hand. He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth and she smiled in pleasure. Noah pretty much pulled her away and they started dancing, which later turned into making out.

"Guess it's just me a you, big guy." I said to Owen but he was on the opposite side of the room, spinning Izzy in circles.

Courtney still wasn't here and I was starting to get worried. Almost everyone was here; Geoff, Bridgette, Harold... even Scarlett and Ali were here! They had re-dyed their hair, Ali had a baby blue streak down the middle of her hair that was straightened to perfection and Scarlett had red but hers was curled.

Courtney finally appeared and when she did, my jaw dropped. Her hair was curled and she was even wearing a little make-up and the dress fit her perfectly. This is probably how Noah felt when he saw Heather.

I jogged over to Courtney and grabbed her hand, she looked me over once before breaking out into a smile.

"Hey." I greeted and her smile grew.

"Hey..." she sounded like one of those lovestruck teenagers.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. My heart was beating fast and I was almost positive that Courtney could hear it.

"I'd love to." she swooned, taking my hand in hers as I led her out to the dance floor. We began swaying back and forth as we whispered back and forth.

"I love you." I could practically see her smile even though her head was pressed up against my chest.

"I love you, too." Courtney replied and hugged me tighter. I could see Chris in the corner, playing cards with Chef. I wanted to run over and hug him for planning this but decided against it. Mainly because I didn't want to let Courtney go and a little bit because that would be really weird.

"Who's he?"

I looked up and saw a man I didn't recognize holding some flowers. Leshawna seemed to know because the second she saw him, she practically suffocated him with hugs and kisses. No wonder Harold and Leshawna never got back together.

Courtney and I resumed dancing along with everyone else. Tonight feels like magic.

Nobodys POV

Bridgette and Geoff danced together as baby Luke was in the hotel nursery. They were both worrying about their son but when a slow song came on, they forgot all about it and swayed back and forth to the music.

Scarlett taught Eden how to dance and Ali taught Charlie. Three years from now, Eden would grow to be one of their best friends, despite the age difference, and Charlie would develope a little crush on Alessandra.

Katie and DJ were pressed up against the wall, making out. They had been doing that for the last hour but neither of them were growning tired. They would split eventually to go get punch but their relationship would only grow.

Trent held Gwen as they both thought of little Carter who never had the chance to be born. Little did they know that a baby Maggie was growing in he goths stomach.

Harold stood alone as he stared at a picture in his wallet of a pretty girl with strawberry blonde curls and big brown eyes. If only he could get enough courage to ask his little Samantha out...

Owen twirled his gorgeous Izzy around and pulled her in for a kiss. He loved her with all of his heart but knew deep down inside that she didn't feel the same. Everyone believed that they were the happiest couple they could be but they both knew that their relationship was going to end soon.

Cody sighed as he watched Gwen danced with Trent and Katie kiss DJ. He had been so nice back on Total Drama but after getting rejected more than once, he finally gave up. He promised that he would never again fall in love with a girl that was just going to break his heart.

Noah held his precious Heather in his arms, he truly did love her and he truly did want to marry her but he had also lied to her. Jamie was no wedding planner, they had met up for one reason and one reason only. Noah was planning to propose to Heather anyway but he couldn't get over the guilt of his affair. It would never happen again.

Lindsay and Tyler danced to the slow song. Ever since the island their relationship had been perfect. And it would probably stay perfect for the rest of their life.

Sadie sighed as she watched all of her friends dance. She had nobody, but she knew that she couldn't lose hope. There was someone out there for her, she just had to find him.

Eva watched as the twins taught Eden how to dance. After the car crash where Eden had lost her parents, things had been rough. But ever since the trip, things were starting to look better.

Beth and Justin swayed back and forth to the music. Neither of them expected to get together but after Beth lost her braces and took better care of herself, she met up with Justin and they had been going strong ever since.

The dance ended and the people moved up to their rooms to pack for home. All of them were ready to leave and settle back into their lives.

**The last part was kind of boring but I just want to show you what happens 'behind the scenes.' Review! The story is almost over! Sorry if there are mistakes, i didn't check it over very thoroughly.**


	20. Wedding

**I was thinking of adding more chapters of how Courtney moved in with Duncan and all her financial problems went away but I don't want to drag the story on. It's done. This is the epilogue I guess.**

Nobody's POV

Courtney sat hand in hand with Duncan as she saw Heather walk down the floor with her father. They were both on the brink of tears and Noah's face was priceless when he saw Heather. He was smiling until he saw her, and then his jaw fell open, and then finally, he broke out into a huge smile.

Courtney wasn't chosen to be Heathers brides maid because truthfully, she hadn't been around long enough to be one. She had been friendly to Heather during the two month reunion but missing ten years did have its effects.

The brides maids were Lindsay, Beth, Izzy and friends of Heathers that Courtney didn't recognize. On the guys side, there was Owen, Tyler and the rest were friends. Scarlett and Ali were chosen as flower girls though, along with Eden and the ring bearer being Charlie.

Courtney played with the diamond on her finger. Duncan had proposed last month and the brunette couldn't help but stare at it. She had shown it to all her friends before the wedding started. She would have shown them earlier but she had forgotten to get their phone numbers and had no contact with any of them. Thankfully, they all passed around their phones and she now had twenty new numbers stored into her phone.

Gwen was sitting near Courtney as she held hands with Trent. The two had finally managed to get pregnant with a baby girl they were planning on naming Maggie. Izzy and Owen had gone to some couples counseling and were now as strong as ever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Noah swept Heather off her feet, literally, and kissed her before carrying her out of the chapel. Courtney and Duncan cheered along with everyone else and left the building along with everyone else.

"Congratulations!" Courtney smiled as she hugged Heather. Noah was busy talking with Owen so Courtney had Heather all to herself. "So could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Heather asked.

Courtney explained her situation to Heather and she could barely contain herself from jumping up and down with excitement as she pulled her Iphone out of her purse.

"Duncan! I want a picture of you a Courtney." Heather called to the punk as Courtney had requested. He was busy talking with Geoff but shrugged and walking over to his fiancé. "Okay, just get close and smile."

Duncan did as he was told and wrapped his arm around Courtney.

"Okay, now say Courtney's pregnant." Heather smiled and flashed the picture just as Duncan realized what was happening.

"Courtney's preg- what?"

**Heheheh that's where I'm ending it. Seriousely. Lol. But just for you people, they had a baby boy (thank god, Duncan wouldn't be able to take anymore) named Jake. Unlike Scar and Ali, he looks more like his mother with brown hair and mocha skin. **

**So, I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers in no particular order:**

**All the anonymous reviewers**

**Apocylypse owner**

**LadyIceCherry**

**Katienewberg**

**NTA FANFIC**

**tommyboy55**

**tierrayaoi**

**kutiekat44**

**PowerinPink**

**Piecesigngirl841**

**animallover95**

**MyNameIsAwkward**

**Trella Marie**

** . **

**Modelgirl97**

**TheScarletAngel**


End file.
